What a Strange world we're in
by ThatRandomStranger
Summary: So basically, Whis, Beerus, Goku and Vegeta end up in the digimon savers universe and end up having to find their way home. But they end up having to help the former DATS team to protect the digital world. (P.S, theres more main characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first Fanfiction attempt. Please leave a feedback! :)**

 **What a strange world we're in**

With Shinegreymon's help, Marcus successfully took down Kurata and destroyed Belphamon. However, Kurata had a space oscillation device and planned to use it to return to the digital world in order to prepare his next plans. However, his device only destroyed the barrier between the digital world and human world. And once again, the Earth was in danger. Marcus managed to finally convince King Drasil that Humans and Digimon could live together. And so the Digimon and humans returned to their worlds, with Marcus acting as a peacekeeper for the digital world. However, little was it known that a portal to the digital world had been opened on Planet Beerus in another alternate Universe due to the barrier exploding

 **/**

 **(Dragon ball Super world. This is set before Future Trunks travels back in time for help against Black Goku and after the universe 6 vs universe 7 tournament)**

Vegeta, Whis, and Beerus are all on Planet Beerus. Vegeta is caught up in a combat against Whish to try to hit him. Goku realises that Vegeta is gone and tries to locate his key. Luckily for him, Vegeta powers up and Goku is able to lock onto his ki and teleport using instant transmission.

"Ow Vegeta! You're sneaky training alone with Whis-sama." Goku says after being headbutted by Vegeta.

"Well I didn't want you to be ahead of me again now would I?" shouts Vegeta

Goku and Vegeta have trained under the guidance of Whis, who is said to be stronger than Beerus. Together they have both reached the level of a Super Saiyan god blue.

"Yo," Beerus asks Goku

"Have you got a gift for me?"

Goku brings out a ball of lettuce

"What is this green ball?"

"Lettuce, fresh from the field."

"I ain't interested in eating, but I will train you with it." Beerus grabs the lettuce

"Whoever gets the lettuce ball and brings it to me will have no chores to do this week." Goku and Vegeta both ready themselves. Beerus throws the lettuce as quick as light and Goku and Vegeta chase after it.

"I GOT IT!" yells Goku, but Vegeta kicks him in the groin and takes the ball off him.

"AH! VEGETA WHY ARE YOU PLAYING DIRTY? KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!

Vegeta dodges the blast with ease but Goku grabs the lettuce ball the moment he was distracted. The two battle it out until they both notice something strange glowing in a forest.

"Why did you two stop fighting?" Beerus asks.

"I didn't say that you could stop."

"I believe they have spotted something in the forest." answers Whis

Goku and Vegeta head into the forest while Beerus and Whis follow them from behind. The thick leaves and branches made it hard to see above, but they managed to spot a portal like hole in the ground. This was the digi-gate that had been opened after Marcus had defeated Belphamon. But Goku, Vegeta, Whis, and Beerus were puzzled on how this portal appeared.

"Are we actually going to go in there?" asked Goku. As much as he liked challenges, even he was reluctant on entering this mysterious portal. Unfortunately **for Goku, Beerus pushed him in and he found himself floating to another dimension.**

 **/**

In a foggy day, Keenan walked across a park. The thick fog made it hard to see, but he carried on regardless. His mind was not in its usual state. He felt lonely, having no one to look up to or having a companion. He missed Marcus and Falcomon equally. After all, Falcomon accompanied him throughout his entire life in the digital and human world, while Marcus showed him how to bond with others and opened his eyes, quickly dying the hatred he had for humans and instead focused it on the ones who were truly responsible. He missed Marcus, he treated him like his own brother, and now he's gone forever. Keenan sat down on a bench and began to sob. He had his original parents, but he didn't feel welcome as he was to Marcus's house. Thomas was too busy experimenting and Yoshi, Megumi, and Miki were too busy dealing with crime with Former DATS Commander Sampson, they had all rejoined the police force. The fog thickened and soon began to make the path in front of Keenan have zero visibility. Keenan sat on that bench for the rest of the day lost in his thoughts.

"AAAHHH!" yells from above disrupted Keenan's thoughts and heard a thump nearby his location. He got up and carefully investigated and saw a purple like cat creature similar to Anubis, with a blue face white haired man who was wearing a throbe. He also noticed two bulky muscular men. One was wearing an orange martial artist suit while the other was wearing some kind of tight blue sportswear with armour surrounding his chest.

"Ow Vegeta, your head can sometimes be harder than mine" says a Goku writhen in pain

"Shut it Kakarot, you putting your knee up at the wrong time didn't help my chest" says Vegeta

"Well at least I had a soft fall" says a happy Whis

"Whis... get the hell off of me." groaned Beerus.

"So where are we?" Questioned Goku. "This looks a lot like earth. I can breath here, the smell of industry and carbon dioxide and the fact that it's foggy." Goku notices the human child "Oh hi there." but Keenan doesn't respond due to the amazement he just witnessed.

"Shut up Goku, he might be an alien for all we know" shouts Beerus.

"Eh? But I don't sense any evil with him."

"Uh.. welcome to Earth?" stutters Keenan.

"Thank Omni-king he speaks English" whispered Vegeta. "Wait a minute. ... Earth? But this doesn't look like Earth"

"It is quite possible this could be an alternate Earth" answered Whis. "After all, there are humans living here"

"Oh? So we might not find anyone strong here?".

Whis then used his historic power to view this earth's timeline

"What an interesting history this Earth has. Apparently, there are these creatures called Digimon which are found in the digital world. And they have incredible strength when they evolve into different forms. What's more fascinating is that they can't die unless their data is deleted."

"Data? You mean humans created them?" asked Vegeta.

"Not necessarily, although they only have been recently discovered, they have been existing since the earth was formed. That part would remain a mystery to be solved" answered Whis.

"Ah, okay.. now get the hell off of me!" scolded Beerus

"Apologies Beerus-sama" Whis got up from Beerus and stood up in front of Keenan. "You must be Keenan, the Digimon warrior".

Keenan's mouth dropped open. Shocked at how this alien knew his name and what the digital world.

"Ah Keenan, that's a nice name" Goku went up to him and ruffled his hair. Keenan was reminded on how Marcus ruffled his hair after he defeated SaberLeomon. Goku looked pure hearted to Keenan and vice versa. A tear began to roll down Keenan's left eye and he ran into the thick fog.

"Hey kid!" Goku shouted. "Strange, why did he run off like that?"

"Its because you remind him of Marcus. He took Keenan in and reformed his ways." Whis said.

"What do you mean? Who's Marcus?" Goku asked.

"15 years ago, the Digimon were almost driven to extinction by a man named Akihiro Kurata. Keenan had been lost in the digital world when he was little when a Digimon named Frigimon took him into his care. Kurata killed Frigimon and this lead Keenan into hating humans. And then he met Marcus during their exploration to find Merukimon. Marcus took him in like his own brother. Afterwards, he had only hatred for Kurata. I'm going to skip the part where the digital world was about to fall. Marcus wanted to join his Digimon and friend Agumon into the digital world even though the gate was closed forever."

An astonished Goku asked how much information Whis's staff carried.

"It doesn't carry information, it reads information."

Goku, Vegeta, Whis and Beerus made their way along the path to the city. The fog was starting to lift and soon the surrounding environment became clear. They could hear the sounds of industry and heavy traffic in the busy city fill the air. The group had no idea where their first location should be. After all, they were in a completely different Earth which seemed to have inferior technology.

Goku: "Hey Vegeta, Check out all the cars with 4 wheels"

Vegeta: "We're not in out old Earth Kakarot. Of course things are going to change."

The group ventured to a two-story shopping mall, filled with busy customers constantly shopping for items. It became apparent that there was a purple walking cat with a blue skinned man among their presence, along with two muscular men. One wearing an orange martial arts suit while the other was wearing space gloves and boots and seemed to be wearing a heavy chest armour.

Beerus: "Hey Whis, why are people looking at us?"

Whis: "This Earth never saw a walking purple cat before. Its obvious that we're attracting attention simply with our presence."

Just then, a random 5-year-old boy comes up to them.

Child: "Are you from ancient Egypt?"

Whis: "No, we are foreigners."

Beerus smiled at the child, but his teeth made the child cry.

Mom: "HUMPH! Rude foreigners." as she hugged her child.

Beerus: "What did you say?"

Beerus's anger started to show with his purple aura glowing from his whole body.

Vegeta: "Lord Beerus, I urge you to calm down. There is a 5-star restaurant serving delicious cuisines."

Beerus: "Really? I mean, it seems this God of Destruction is hungry. Whis, pay for our food."

Whis: "We have no money."

Beerus: "Well create some."

Whis stared at Beerus for some time

Whis: "So you want me to counterfeit money? That is a Galactic offence and it can end up with you being destroyed by Omni-king and being replaced."

Beerus was sweating by the name of Omni-king.

Beerus: "Well it was not like I was serious! Eheheheheh"

Whis, Vegeta and Goku blinked at Beerus. Just then, they heard gunshots in the air coming from the restaurant. It was an armed hostage situation with at least three criminals inside. They were going to keep the customers as hostages and demand the police money.

Beerus: "Great, now we can't have any food"

Criminal 1: "You four!" He yelled to Beerus, Whis, Goku and Vegeta. "Get inside!"

Whis whispered to Beerus "I think we should follow them in, we could try to hatch a plan inside, besides if any of the humans are dead the restaurant will be closed for weeks.

Beerus: "Well we can't have that now can we."

Whis, Goku, Beerus, and Vegeta followed the criminal with their hands up into the restaurant, where the robber lead them into the bathroom and locked them.

Vegeta: "Well now what?"

Whis: "We wait for the police!"

Goku, Beerus, and Vegeta all blinked at Whis.

Beerus: "So this is your 'magnificent idea'? Wait for the police?"

Whis: "I don't want to get my hands dirty! I haven't got my sanitizer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY SECOND CHAPTER!**

* * *

Sampson: "We must plan our moves carefully. We are dealing with human lives here, so we can't take a spear-headed approach. They are inside a restaurant, which means they most likely have plenty of cover to avoid getting hit by our bullets-" Commander Sampson was interrupted by a phone call from the mall security. He slowly put the phone down and cleared his throat before addressing the former DATS members. "Well it seems that the hostage-takers are demanding that along with the money, Agent Yoshi will have to have a hand to hand combat with one of them."

Yoshi was stunned at first, but then began to chuckle, then giggle before it increased to a hysterical laughter. Sampson was not surprised. After all, recruiting Marcus into DATS influenced Yoshi to take up different fighting styles. And the special police had a reputation of beating enemies with their bare hands.

Yoshi: "Alright!"

 **Meanwhile in the Restaurant**

Beerus, Goku and Vegeta were all waiting for Whis's magnificent plan to take effect. Until then, they had to wait playing rock paper scissors or having general conversations. Meanwhile, Whis was checking the portal they had came through. To his surprise, he could not find it and was thinking of how they were going to get home. Goku noticed Whis's worried look.

Goku: "Is something wrong Whis-sama?"

Whis nodded. "It seems that the portal we entered through has closed. Without that portal there will be no way of getting home.

Vegeta: "So we're going to be stuck in this bathroom forever!? "

Whis laughed and said "I didn't say that there is no possibility of opening another portal. We just have to find the right people to do it."

Just then, the police have arrived on the scene with the money and Agent Yoshino. They were prepared to do anything it takes to free these citizens from the clutches of criminals. Vegeta and Goku carefully open the door slowly.

Goku: Look Vegeta, looks like that dark pink haired one is going to fight using her bare hands... Vegeta?

But Vegeta eyes was fixed onto the girls eyes as if he saw another woman as beautiful as Bulma. Maybe even more beautiful than Bulma.

Goku: "Yo Vegeta, it isn't wise to nail another girl, especially if your planning on Bulma to be your ex."

Vegeta knew that he wouldn't survive if Bulma found out that he had another girl in his mind. Meanwhile, Beerus shows his head through the door and observes the situation. He notices the girl taking up a fighting stance against one of the bigger criminals. She readies herself as of the larger criminals. The opponent leaps forward with surprising speed and punches Yoshi to the floor. Yoshi quickly gets back up and does an upper cut to the opponent and punches him. The opponent is knocked out and Yoshi leaves the other accomplices dumbstruck. It looked like the fight was over until one of the kidnappers threatened to shoot a little boy held in his captive.

Goku: "Looks like its Goku time."

Goku appears in front of the criminal within a split seconds and breaks his gun in half using two fingers. He carefully punches the criminal in the stomach to knock him unconscious and proceeds to defeat the other criminals. It took Goku 3 seconds to defeat all the criminals in the restaurant. And all of the police force, even Yoshi, had no clue on what just happened.

Yoshi: "uh... I'm I in a delusional coma?"

/

The police arrested the criminals and there was only Yoshi who remained at the crime scene. She still was wondering who these strange people were and how they possess an enormous strength and speed. She started to develop a headache until Commander Sampson rung.

Sampson: "Yoshino, how's the situation?"

Yoshi: "Situations all clear commander. All the hostages have been released without harm and the criminals have been sent to jail."

Sampson: "Impressive work Yoshi."

Yoshi: "We might have got a little help from someone though"

As Yoshi explains to Commander Sampson as to what happened, Goku asked Whis what they would do next since there was no way back home. Whis pointed to Yoshi.

Whis: "She is a former member of DATS. I'm sure that she can help us find out how to get back."

/

Marcus: "Alright Agumon, it's time to shine again!"

Agumon was still snoring in Wanderous Cape while Marcus was already awake. The upside mansion was mostly repaired due to the efforts of volunteers of the Digital world, who saw Marcus as their Saviour. In addition to not restarting the whole Digital world, King Drasil also lent Marcus 25% of his land and made sure that no one would make any drastic interference while Marcus sought peace between the human world and the Digital World. As well as Marcus and Agumon becoming residents of Wanderous Cape, Gaomon and Lalamon were also given rooms to sleep in as they were in charge of maintaining law and order inside Marcus' land.

Falcomon was offered a room to stay in but he refused, saying that he would rather stay in Frigimon's igloo, so he could drown himself within the memories of him, Keenan and Frigimon once being a family.

Agumon: "Just a few more.. egg rolls Sarah" and he snores back to sleep.

Marcus hits Agumon hard on the head with fist. "WAKE UP YOU DIGITAL TWIT."

Agumon nurtures the massive bruise on his head. "Sorry boss, but it is a bit early in the morning you know"

Marcus twitched his eyebrows while he said "Early in the morning, well newsflash it's the afternoon! And can you stop dreaming about my mom cooking you dinner?" As Marcus made his way out of the room, Agumon asked him a question. "Do you miss everyone boss?" As much as Marcus hated to admit it, he did miss his family, his friends and his comrades. He said nothing and walked out, leaving Agumon to regret what he said. He took out a silver pendant which had a photo of his father, mother and little sister. It also had the small blue haired child called Keenan. Inside of Marcus' consciousness, he hoped that they were alright.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Gaomon asked. Marcus noticed Gaomon looking at him.

"I'm fine, whats for breakfast?"

"It's our own special. Digi leaf soup" Gaomon gleefully said as he gave Marcus a bowl full of dark green gloop.

Marcus forces a smile while he thinks in his mind "Man do I miss Mom's cooking". The digital world lacked delicious food for Marcus to eat. It was 100% nutrition, 0% deliciousness. "Just swallow it in one gulp. You've done this for 5 years, you can do it again" Marcus prepared his mind to swallow another revolting meal. It never once got easier during the course over 5 years.

Unfortunately for them, the digimon world was about to be in danger again. A strange figure was hovering just outside the window into the hall.

"So this mere human wants to bring eternal peace to the digital world? Does King Drasil really think that peace should be sought for both worlds? I'll make sure no one dares to bring peace to either worlds." This sinister beast, accompanied by two DemiDevimon, was covered in pitch black, with abs marked with a bat symbol. This creature also had wings that had holes in them and has arms which reach his feet. His hands had long, big black fingers and claws not to mention the wearing of boots with a mark on one of them. His face was mostly black, with the exception of the human like skin around his mouth, but even that did not make up for the evil that leaked out of his body. This was Devimon, one of the feared digimon throughout the digital world.

"Heh, I liked it better when the two worlds were colliding. I guess we will have to make our own devastation." Devimon held out a gem. "With this gem, I'll be able to eradicate **everything**." And then he vanished.

/

Keenan walked back to his house with the clouds above him in a gloomy mood. His house was filled with empty bottles of vodka and beer. He entered through his door and started to make his way up the stairs until his 'father' called him out of the living room. "Keenan, did you meet those quotas I told you about?" Keenan looked down on the floor when Kevin Crier approached him. "Hmm, I can safely assume that means a no. I can also safely assume you know what happens now." Kevin walked up to him in a threatening yet calm manner before striking Keenan's face with his fist and kneeing him in the stomach.

This wasn't the same Kevin Crier from 3 years ago. He had changed like everyone else, just not in a good way. Kevin began to take up gambling, drug dealing and drinking and developed considerably large muscles and a fighting style of boxing. Keenan's real mother died from brain that was diagnosed too late. However, her husband didn't seem to care and didn't bother to show up even to her funeral. Now Keenan has to take the responsibility of raising Ruka by his self and vowed that he would never let any harm get to her.

Keenan lay on the carpet agonised in pain while Kevin placed his foot firmly on his head and starts to dig Keenan's head into the ground forcefully. "Stupid kid. You can't even do one simple job of mine". Kevin stomped on his head and Keenan began to yell in pain. He had to endure this for 2 years, one more day wouldn't make a difference. Kevin then ripped off Keenan's shirt and started to get a whip covered in vinegar, making every wound sustained as painful as possible.

/

"Kakarot do you really think it was a good idea to interfere?"

"Well people would have died if I didn't."

Beerus sighed. "Don't you guys ever stop bickering?"

The group of Gods made their way towards Yoshino hoping to find answers on how to get back, Goku and Vegeta both had fears of their wives bat and pan if they couldn't get back.

Goku: "Hey Vegeta, do you think Goten and Trunks can surpass us if they trained with us with Whis?"

Vegeta: "Not a chance, the boys attitudes are far from being interested from training with us, they'd rather pull pranks and play games instead of train."

Goku: "Too bad, Earth is always in danger and there is only a certain amount of time we can live, unless you're immortal.

Vegeta: "Aye, but the boys only fought Majin Buu, and they ended up dead. They still need that emotional trigger and unleash it"

Goku: "You mean when Gohan snapped over #16's death?"

Vegeta: "Yes, the boys need that anger, or else there will be no hope of them becoming any stronger, being a mere Super Saiyan just won't do if they haven't unlocked their anger."

Whis overheard their conversation and agreed with Vegeta. A Saiyans true potential comes from true anger, Goku unlocked his during his battle with Frieza who killed Krillin. Vegeta, who became a super saiyan due to his anger of not reaching Super Saiyan, only unlocked it after Cell killed Future Trunks (Whis knows about the time travel, but decided not to tell Beerus). If Trunks and Goten had their state of anger, it would have made them with enough power for them to defeat Buu.

The group caught up with Yoshino, who was currently reporting the situation to her boss.

Whis: "Excuse me, you must be Yoshino-san?"

Yoshino stared at Whis, then looked at the purple hairless cat. Before she yelled "CODE RED: DIGIMON ALERT!" and the group found themselves against Rocket launchers and Grenade launchers"

* * *

 **Hey! Its the author here, I was wondering if I should add Goten and Trunks to the story, since I have a few ideas of what I was going to do with them. Also, I'm not really sure if people are interested in this or not? (Since its my first fan fiction)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Enjoy reading! And R &R**

* * *

 **At Goku's house**

In the midst of the starry night, with specks of light shining on the ground, the moon being full and bright in this cloudless sky shone upon two youngsters lying on the grass outside their home. They finally managed to calm down after a long day of pranks, playing and sparring, which ended up with their dinner delayed for 3 hours. They lay on the grass just an inch apart from touching each other. Goten and Trunks stared at the moon, their mind pondering over their first major battle. Although they were happy that Buu finally got destroyed, they were also disappointed that it wasn't their own victory; they had to rely on their fathers to bring them peace again.

"If only I wasn't a disappointment" Goten murmured to himself

"What?" Trunks looked confused to his friend. "You aren't a disappointment Goten, I think your the next best thing. Besides food of course."

Goten didn't laugh at the remark, which made Trunks nervous. He was never used too seeing his friend in doubt with himself, especially when training in the hyperbolic time chamber, Goten began to doubt if he could save the world.

 **Flashback**

The boys sat at the table filled with the most energising foods available. Trunks was about to stuff his face when he noticed Goten just looking down at nothing in particular. His eyes weren't filled with his usual determination, in fact he looked disheartened and discouraged.

"What wrong Chibi?" Trunks questioned his friend. But Goten did not reply. "Goten!" Trunks shouted louder and Goten fell off his seat.

"Why did you shout like that?" Goten asked while rubbing his head.

"You were spacing out, what's wrong Goten? You never space out when I'm around you." Trunks asked.

Goten sighed as he replaced himself on the chair. "I just feel... like a disappointment to everyone. I'm not strong like Gohan, my dad or like Mr Vegeta. I'm not even strong like you.."

"Come on Goten, its only natural that I'm stronger than you."

"That doesn't stop Gohan from being stronger than my dad when he fought Cell..." Goten sadly says. It was worrying Trunks seeing his best friend in this mood. "Maybe that's why dad never wanted to come back.."

"Shut up, Goten!" Trunks angrily said. "I don't know where you even thought that you're a disappointment! Your family wouldn't like it if you said that about yourself!" Goten began to sob and Trunks realised what he said and face palmed himself. He got up and went to give Goten a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Chibi, it's just that I don't want you to talk about yourself like that." Trunks gently stroked his friends soft spiky hair.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Goten cried into his friends chest.

"Its okay, we'll defeat Buu, and then everything will be normal once again."

 **End of Flashback**

Trunks quickly thought of a plan to help distract his friend from his feeling of worthlessness. "Yo Goten, lets go camping like we used to!" Trunks exclaimed brilliantly.

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Goten asked. He knew Chi Chi would never let them go camping late in the night.

"Don't worry, we won't tell her!" Trunks put his finger to his lips to indicate sneakiness. "Come on Goten! It will be fun!" Trunks encourages him.

/

Yoshino: "Freeze feline digimon!"

"This is the 100th time they said that to me" Beerus grumbled. He was running out of patience to deal with annoying Ningens (Mortals).

"Well you do look like a cat, Beerus-sama" Goku admitted. Whis snickered while Beerus stared coldly at them both.

"Now I want you to both de-evolve into your rookie forms!" Yoshi commanded.

"Oh! I think I have a photo album of baby Beerus!" Whis remembered gleefully.

"Don't you dare show that to anyone!" Beerus snarled at Whis.

"Last warning Digimon!" Yoshi annouced. Suddenly a call came for Yoshi.

"Yoshino! What the hell are you doing?!" The commander scowled at her. Yoshi flinched. "There are duties to be taken care of at the centre, stop fooling around and hurry!"

"But I'm rounding up digimon!" Yoshino whined.

"What digimon?" The commander asked. "There is no digimon signature picked up." Yoshino was confused by the commanders words.

"Hold on, I'll send you a picture" Yoshino goes to her phone camera and takes a picture. Beerus poses as Anubis while Whis, Goku and Vegeta sweat drop.

"Whatever that... cat... "

"I heard that!" Beerus yelled from a distance

"Its not giving out a digimon signal, bring them into DATS" The commander ordered. Yoshino sighed as she ordered her men to put their rocket launchers away.

"Alright, you people, please enter the car. I'm going to take you to Commander Sampson." Yoshi said. Whis whispered to Goku, Vegeta and Beerus.

"This is our perfect opportunity to get back home. I say we should take the offer."

Beerus groaned. "Whatever. But if she calls me feline or anything cat related, I'm blowing this damn planet up."

"Perfect! Then lets go!"

Beerus, Whis, Goku and Vegeta followed Yoshi outside to the street outside where there was a crowd of news reporters standing outside, reporting the incident of a restaurant attack by armed criminals. Unfortunately, they saw Beerus and began to take photos of him. Beerus was going to pose but Whis dragged him along into the car and soon the group was off to the former DATS HQ. Goku stared outside the window as the rain poured on it. He could sense a higher power level, and if he had a dragon ball, he could bet it was Trunks and Goten.

"Hey Vegeta, do you feel our boys ki?" Goku asked

Vegeta closed his eyes and focused onto it. "Impossible, use your head Kakarot."

/

Goten and Trunks finally made their way deep into a random forest in a random country. The scene was filled with wild colourful flowers and plants. Trees were really tall and you could hear the singing of birds and screeches of monkeys. The grass reached up to their knees and you would spot the odd eagle staring at you.

"Wow Trunks! This is great" Goten cried with joy. Trunks smiled, happy that his friend was finally smiling and forgot about his feeling of worthlessness.

"Yo Goten, are you hungry?" Goten stomach growled in response and his face blushed slightly. "I'll take it as a yes" Trunks laughed and flown to the nearest river to find some fish for dinner. On his way, he notices a green light formed in the middle of the air and a portal appearing in the middle of the air. He stops and looks closer to investigate. "Cool" he thought. He set up a telepathic communication with Goten and said to him "Goten come to me! There's a really cool portal."

"Really?!" Goten squeaked with joy. "Raise your ki a little bit so I can find you"

Trunks raised his ki slightly so Goten can sense him but not too much so they attract the attention of the others. Trunks sensed Goten coming closer to his position, but he also sensed two similar ki's. They belonged to Goku and Vegeta, but Trunks wondered how is that possible, they're at Planet Beerus.

"I'm here!" Goten yelled and stopped near Trunks. "Why do I sense my dad?"

"They're in the other side of this portal. Maybe we should go in"

Goten felt uneasy about this. "Oh come on Goten! It'll be fun! Unless you're chicken!"

"I'm not a chicken!" Goten angrily yelled. Trunks began to mock him by making chicken noises. "Fine! I'll go first!" Goten said and dove right into the portal.

"Wait for me, Chibi!" Trunks yelled and dove right after him.

/

"We're so dead" Goku worriedly said. The group had been stuck in the car for 1 hour or so due to a traffic jam at a highway. Beerus was napping and Whis was busy talking to Vegeta about Beerus and Planet Vegeta before Goku made the statement. Whis and Vegeta stared at Goku wondering what he was worrying about.

"Goten and Trunks are here! Bulma and Chi Chi are so going to kill me" Vegeta senses their ki again and a frightened look went over his face. They both imagined their wives beating them with frying pans and pots. "Well at least they can find us easily." Goku murmured to himself. The car finally stopped and the group (apart from Beerus) found themselves looking at a giant glass building that was at least 100ft tall, reinforced with steel beams to keep it standing. The sign said SPHQ and glowed blue and red.

"Finally here..." Yoshino yawned.

"Its so big!" Goku looked in awe. Meanwhile, Whis was trying to wake Beerus up from his slumber. It was hard to do it without an exploding hour glass.

"Beerus-sama, please wake up!" Beerus made no signs of waking up.

"I'm guess I'm going to have to sing again" Whis says.

"NO!" Beerus jerked up, then rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Dammit Whis, the last thing _anyone_ in the universe wants you to do is sing."

"My feelings are very hurt" Whis blankly says.

The group entered the HQ and inside they saw a receptionist busy typing away on her computer. The room was cosy and small. There was a waiting room on the left full of people and an elevator in the middle of the farthest wall. The walls were coloured a shade of maroon and the ceiling was cream while the floor was a dark carpeted area.

The receptionist smiled at Yoshino when they entered through the automatic doors. "Welcome back, Yoshino. I see we have visitors."

"They aren't the regular type though" Yoshino and the receptionist laughed and the group proceeded to the elevator, where it took them to the top floor where the commander was stationed.

/

The boys arrived on top of a house with its roof completely covered in moss. Both of them managed to hit their heads together as they landed but luckily the roof didn't break.

"Dammit Goten, what's your head made out of? Titanium?" The boys rubbed their heads and flew down outside of the house.

"Kami, this house looks so old and dirty.. and old" Goten said.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for whoever lives here." Trunks said. The boys walk to the door and Goten knocked on it. "Goten this place hardly has any liveable standards to it. No one is going to shout if we bust it open. Now stand aside." Trunks moved his friend and cracked his knuckles, before punching the door open by knocking it off its hinges.

"You're just like your father, Trunks." Goten smirked and the duo went inside the house.

"Wow this place is a real mess." Trunks said while picking up a bottle of Vodka that lay on the floor. Suddenly, they heard a cry coming from upstairs

"Ah! A ghost!" Goten jumped.

"Don't be silly. Ghosts don't exist, and even if they did, they would have to be able to beat a saiya-jin." Trunks said, a slight tone of pride in his voice. The two went upstairs, careful not to step on any broken glass, some covered in blood. They arrived at a small corridor, three rooms with rotten doors and handprints of blood covered on them.

"This is scary, Trunks." Goten held onto Trunks arm while they walked to the first room. Trunks opened the door and saw a room, full of toys, all dusty, old or broken. Mainly broken though. Trunks and Goten went to open a second room. This was neat unlike downstairs, it seemed untouched for months. Goten went inside and held up a picture frame. It included a blue haired boy, a girl, a dad and a mom.

"I guess someone used to live here" Goten muttered. Goten's theory would be true if they didn't hear a bottle fall on the ground inside the last room. The fear-stricken friends slowly sneaked to the third door and opened the door quietly, only to see a blue haired boy top uncovered and completely covered with blood and cuts. A little toddler was sitting by him, telling him to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the length of the updates, just trying to find time and motivation do carry on with this hehe. Do leave a review; those increase my motivation :D**

* * *

"Oh my God." Goten rushed to the bleeding boy's side. He felt his pulse from his hand. "He's barely alive. Trunks! Do you have any senzu beans?"

"Sorry, we ran out of them. But I think I have an idea." Trunks said. He placed his palm on the boys head and carefully focused his energy into the body, giving him a few extra hours to live. Ruka was watching the two boys attend to his brother.

"Come on Trunks, lets take him to my dad. He'll know what to do." Goten and Trunks helped pick up the boy and covered his throat with a scarf. Trunks held Ruka and made their way outside.

"Lets fly towards my dad so I can contact him." Goten said and the flew carefully while making sure they aren't too high.

/

"Commander Sampson, may I please welcome our guests to you." Yoshi said. The commander studied each of them carefully. He looked to the ca- Beerus, the smartly, yet oddly dressed Whis, to the goofy looking Goku and then to the angry Vegeta.

"So which one of you managed to beat up the criminals?" Sampson asked and Goku raised up his hand. "I thank you on behalf of the department..."

"The name's Son Goku" He grinned sheepishly.

May I ask how your speed is so unbelievably high?"

"Well it would take a long time to go into details so... I guess I'll keep it short. I'm a saiyan, a warrior race from another planet."

"An alien? You look so much like a human." Goku just grinned and he pointed to Vegeta. "He's Vegeta, he's also a saiyan. The purple cat is a God: Beerus-sama. and the blue faced one is his attendant Whis-san."

"Pleased to meet you all. How long have you been here?" Sampson asked.

"Two hours, I guess.." Goku said.

"Actually, we came through a portal, which looks exactly like one of your 'digital gates', and we were wondering if it could be possible for you to open another one and send us home." Explained Whis. However, Commander Sampson had his jaw dropped a mile.

"So you are saying that you came from another dimension?" Whis nodded in a reply. "That shouldn't be possible... our equipment never used to be that powerful.." Sampson stated.

"Daddy?"

Goku looked around at the call of his son's voice until it struck him that it was a telepathic communication.

"Oh hey, Goten." Goku said out loud so everyone in the room could hear him. "What's wrong?"

"I found a boy who is bleeding really badly. Can you teleport to us?"

"Okay. Vegeta get a senzu bean ready." Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. Vegeta got out a senzu bean from a bag whilst wondering what was Kakarot doing. It became clear when Goku arrived back with Goten, Trunks and two other children; one who was a toddler and one teen boy who he could have sworn he had seen earlier today.

"Vegeta, senzu!" Goku yelled. Vegeta threw a senzu bean at him and Goku caught it. He force fed the boy the senzu bean and soon he woke up. His face revealed to the eyes of Yoshino and Sampson, who both gasped in shock.

"Keenan!?" They simultaneously shouted out. Goten and Trunks took hold of his arms over their shoulders and helped him to stand.

"We found him in a house in a forest, we thought to bring him and the girl to daddy." Goten said. He got a proud glance from Goku, who ruffled the spiky hair of his son. Vegeta looked at Trunks and gave a smile. The boys smiled back to their respective fathers.

"Fancy meeting you here, Keenan. Not so fancy that you almost died." Sampson said with a stern look. "How did it happen?"

"That's what I'm wondering as well." Goku interrupted. "You were fine a few hours ago, how'd you end up in that state?" Keenan kept silent, not willing to go through any of the past events he'd been affected in.

"Come on, Keenan. Tell us."

"Nothing... just nothing..." and with that, Keenan dashed out of the room, wanting to be far away of the place as possible.

"Yoshino! Follow him!" barked the commander.

"Keenan! Wait!" Yoshino followed closely behind him.

/

"Shenron, help us send a message to Goku and Vegeta." Bulma asked Shenron. The dragon balls were quickly located thanks to Bulma's dragon radar and Chi Chi, Krillin and Tien were present at the scene. Shenron eyes glowed red as he began to fulfil a wish.

"That cannot be done. The ones named Son Goku and Vegeta are not present in this world." The dragons voice boomed.

"Nani? They were at Planet Beerus a few hours ago.."

"Now where has Goku went off to..." Chi Chi wondered. "Ah, just bring Goten and Trunks here."

"That also cannot be done." Shenron said. "They're in the same dimension as the two you wanted here before."

"Nani! GOTEN HAS A TEST TOMMOROW..!" Everyone in the vicinity winces at the scream. "What am I going to do with them two mischievous boys." Chi Chi sighs while shaking her head and walks off back home.

"Tell me your next wish." Shenron asks.

"I guess... we have no wishes. You can go now Shenron!" Bulma says gleefully.

"Very well. I bid you farewell!" Shenron disappears and the dragon balls disappear in all directions.

/

"Hmm... portal you say?" The Commander asks. Whis had just finished explaining the events that lead up to the group ending up here. "How strange..."

"And now those two portals are gone, so we have no idea how to get home." Whis continues. Meanwhile, the other Z warriors are dining on the cuisines presented to them.

"Yo Goten, how'd you end up here anyway?" Goku asked, causing Goten to choke on his food and his whole face turning into a tomato. "Crap. Drink some water!" Goku feeds his son some water, which helped him down the food into his stomach. Trunks also patted his back, which also helped. "Phew, don't scare me like that. Now tell me how you got here." Goku looked at his son with questioning eyes.

"Well, uh... we found a portal and Trunks dared me to go through it."

"Really Goten? All I saw was a big, dumb chicken who wouldn't want to go through it." Trunks snickered while adding this comment.

"Really?" Goten thought for a minute, before it struck him that Trunks was referring to him! "Trunks-kun! You're such a meanie!" Goten whined and punched Trunks playfully, who was giggling over his remark.

"Boy, your mom is surely going to be mad. Super mad.." Goku trailed off. Whis and Sampson came to the table and sat down, making the others (except Goku) curious as how to get back home.

"Well the bad news is that we're not able to figure out what exactly caused that portal to open." Sampson announced. "However, I believe we will be able to find some help from afar, but it will take a while to get there. In the meantime..." Sampson brought out two very large boxes from a nearby storage room and coughed at its dustiness. "As much as we would like to treat our guests with the utmost kindness, it is important that these two.." he pointed to Whis and Beerus. "Are not spotted by the general public. Director Hashima had already closed down this centre and I don't want to risk him finding out that something is suspicious or else we'll all be in trouble. We've already suppressed today's earlier incident with great difficulty. Please try not to cause any more trouble."

Beerus studied the box very carefully with his yellow eyes.

"So you want me to go inside this box?"

"Just until you are in your hotel room."

Beerus just grunted. "Well, I dressed up as Monaka. I can handle being in a plain box." He thought and went inside the box. "This better be a comfortable ride.. Whis! Get my pillow. And my blanket while you're at it." Beerus said

"Yes, Lord Beerus" Whis waved his staff on top the box Beerus was in and out came a pillow and a blanket.

"That's more like it.." Beerus said in a relaxed tone before he slowly went into a deep slumber.

"Luckily, I can pack myself away. " Whis stated as he turns himself into a statue and places himself inside the box.

"Huh... neat" Goku says. Vegeta and Goku carefully held the Beerus box while Goten and Trunks are in charge to hold the Whis box.

"Lets go" Sampson says.

/

"Keenan? Keenan where are you?" Yoshi looked desperately for the young, blue haired boy. She ended up at a nearby grass field before she lost sight of him. She rested her head against a tree bark to catch her breath. "Dang it. Where'd you disappear to Keenan? I promised Marcus that..." Her thoughts were abruptly ended and quickly filled with realisation. "I didn't look after him. I broke my promise to Marcus and now Keenan's missing. Oh God.. this is the worst.." She walked across the path still in her thoughts before she finally found him within his sights. Keenan was sitting on a bench, tears streaming down his face.

"Keenan?" Yoshi approached slowly to the boy as he made no movements to run. The rain started to sprinkle lightly on their faces. She never saw Keenan in this state before, even when Frigimon was erased permanently by Kurata. She gently sat next to him and observed his features. He had gone incredibly slim in the years that passed. His eyes were void of the once lively fire that burned within him, and what replaced it was scars and sadness. Yoshino couldn't say anything; 'sorry' wouldn't even fix most of the things that went wrong.

"You know, when Falcomon decided to leave to protect the digital world, those words hit me like a jagged arrow It would be hard to take it out, but I knew I had someone with me to help me through." More tears came flowing through his eyes. "But when Marcus left, that arrow suddenly wouldn't be removed. It decided to stay there, to torture me, to remind me what I could never have again." He took a deep breath before continuing. "When they finally closed the Digital gate forever, I hoped that someday they would reopen it, even if it was just for a visit, but I knew how much chance there was of that. So I moved in with my Mom, my Dad and Ruka, and we spent a few of the years quite lively. We had fun at amusement parks, and got to know each other really well." Keenan paused as he took a deep breath in.

"Then everything went downhill, Dad took up gambling and drugs and spent most of the money he earned on it. Mom kept on telling him not to, but her words fell on deaf ears, so she had to find a job to help support us. It was really hard to find one but finally she got an interview at a place she would've loved to work at. That is, until she suddenly collapsed outside of the place. She got taken to hospital and the doctors diagnosed her with brain tumour. They said that it had almost infected her whole brain and only had a few weeks to live. So me and Ruka stayed near her, during her final hours, while she made me promise that I'd look after Ruka with each passing day." He wiped more tears from his eyes. Yoshi was completely stunned at how much Keenan had gone through that she remained oblivious to.

"So I enrolled Ruka into a pre-school, while my father tasked me with selling more of his junk to his local gangs."

"Didn't you trust your father to look after Ruka?" Yoshi questioned, but Keenan just looked at the floor.

"The reason why I'd enrolled Ruka into a pre-school was because when I left her with my so called Dad, I came back to see him forcing himself on her. I grabbed Ruka and yelled at him. But he took no hesitation into knocking both of us into the corner. He said he was overdue, and needed relief..." Keenan's body began to tremble. "So I offered him what I had..., and he took it..." He clenched his eyes shut and tried to get rid of his thoughts by shaking his head. They both sat in silence as the rain began to drop at them in large quantities.

"I'm all to blame for this." Yoshino thought. "I was left in charge for a boy who's already 13, yet I never laid my eye on him for a minute within these years."

"Why didn't you seek help?" Yoshino asks

"He has contacts, he threatened to kill us if we tried to run away."

The pair sat in silence, listening to the raindrops around them.

"Where's Ruka now?"

"She's at the house. He's away on some kind of trip for a week." Keenan replied. Yoshino's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" Yoshino kept on answering. ( **A.N Only Yoshino is speaking here)**

"Yeah?" mumbling could be heard from the phone.

"What about them?" More mumbling.

"What? Really?"

"Oh my God! But what if the Director finds out?"

"Alright sir. I understand." Yoshino disconnected the call and looked at Keenan with a really big grin.

"Come on Keenan" Yoshino grabbed Keenan's hand and dragged him up to his feet. ( **End of self-talking)**

"Wait. Where are you taking me?" Keenan asked.

"You'll see..."

/

"My tail... argh." The group arrived discreetly to their hotel rooms, with Beerus tail bruised by another box falling onto it. He carefully put it into a bucket of ice to help numb the pain. The room they were booked in is very spacious; it contained a 70 inch plasma screen TV, a very large bed able to fit at least 10 people on it.

"Apparently we're going to have a guest to tend to our needs." Vegeta says.

"Really? Who is that?" Goku asks

"Yoshino. The one with the dark pink hair."

"Oooooohhhhh... That's the one Vegeta has the hots for, right?"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta punches Goku in the head, causing Goku to wince in pain.

"Ouch Vegeta, Why'd you have to hit so hard?" Goku rubbed his head. Suddenly, the hotel door slammed open and there stood a dark pink haired police girl.

"Who's fighting over here?" She demanded to know.

"Oh my God, look Vegeta its that girl you- mbmbmbvmvmvb" Goku was cut off by a strangle hold from Vegeta.

"Would you shut up already?" Vegeta snarls at him with a slight blush visible on his cheeks.

"Break it up you two!" Yoshino yelled at them, causing them to freeze in their spot. As she began to pull the two men apart by their ears, Goten and Trunks were busy watching an episode of Hunter x Hunter.

"That 'Gon' dude reminds me of your dad." Trunks muffled with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah, but he has hair just like your dad" Goten replied. They were currently viewing Gon dodging the spinning tops from Gido's Tornado attack.

"Eh, too bad he can't fly. Otherwise he wouldn't even need to dodge." Trunks says; his eyes still glued to the large screen.

"Yeah... too bad." They both continued watching. "He's 10 times better than Gohan at dodging though..."

Meanwhile, throbbing ears were present on both Vegeta and Goku, who were both sitting down on the enormous bed, facing away from each other.

"Good grief. Listen!" They both turned facing her at the sharp tone in her voice. "I delayed over 20 minutes just to sort you two out. I've almost forgot that I invited 2 guests here to stay with us. NOW WAIT THERE QUIETLY!." The saiyan duo cringed at the tone they received.

"Why has there got to be so much noise...?" Whis, Trunks and Goten silently agreed with Beerus' moans.

/

Keenan and Ruka were left in the car since Yoshi disappeared into the hotel almost half an hour ago.

'I wonder what Yoshi's doing..'

He thought to take a nap and was about to doze off when he heard tapping from the window. He looked out to see Yoshi's face plastered with a big grin while making hand gestures for him to step out.

"Are you finally finished?" Keenan asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Yoshino. Just. Won't. Stop. _Smiling._

"Uhh..." Keenan had no idea what Yoshi was thinking.

"Get Ruka and follow me. I've got good news to tell. If only some people would learn to get some manners.." She muttered the last part inaudibly

"Huh? What?" Keenan asked for what she said at the end.

"Nothing. Just get Ruka and follow me." Keenan grabs Ruka and proceeds to follow her to the hotel."

/

"Hmm, looks like Yoshi got that Keenan kid here." Beerus noted.

"Really? Should be interesting..." Trunks says, half of his consciousness still focused on the anime. Next to him, Goten slurps on his drink noisily, irritating Trunks.

"Ssshhh Goten, I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

"Hmph fine." Goten turns around to find the others deeply immersed into it.

" _The first thing I'll do naturally is introduce him to my best friend Killua." Gon beams at both of his comrades._

" _B-baka, don't you get embarrassed saying stuff like that?" Killua slightly blushes at the compliments his best friend makes._

Some sniffling could be heard behind Goten and he turned around to see Goku, Vegeta and Whis cry, causing himself to sweat-drop.

"Yo Trunks" No reply. "Trunks?" Goten shifts his body closer to see Trunks tears flowing freely on his tanned cheeks. " _SERIOUSLY?!"_ Goten screamed inside his own brain and banged his forehead on his floor a bit too hard, causing a crater to form.

"Alright!" Yoshi slammed open the hotel door. "Lets do... this?" Yoshi was taken aback by the state the others was in. Everyone except Beerus and Goten.

"For Gods sake..." Yoshino muttered under her breath

"I heard that." Beerus says.

/

"Boss! Boss! There's trouble located in Merukimon's Ice Palace!" Agumon races towards Marcus' room with a clearly alarming news.

"A digimon is attacking that area. Its causing the whole place to be plunged into darkness." The yellow reptile, dinosaur-like digimon worriedly said with haste.

"Who's attacking?" Marcus asks.

"That's the problem." Gaomon steps into the room, a stern look clearly evident on his face.

"Whoever's attacking the castle is clearly something we've never encountered before. The signature is extremely large and has no similarities to any other digimon. We need to approach with caution."

"Seriously Gaomon, you act like Nerdstein sometimes with all of that 'lets plan before we make a move' stuff he goes yapping on every time." Marcus groaned loudly.

"Because he's still smarter than you."

"Lies... He just Deus ex Machina'd through it all. That's it. Ahahahahahahahahah..." Gaomon and Agumon sweatdropped at the statement Marcus made.

"Well we still need to head out." Gaomon said. "and I believe our best way to go through it is to attack head on."

"That's what we normally do." Marcus pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm the one suggesting it." Gaomon says with a hint of assertiveness. Marcus and Agumon follow closely behind as they raced down the wooden stairs and dashed out through the door, unsuspecting of a hideous being that was watching them.

/

"So explain that again, but this time, simplify it." Goku said after a long torturous session of explaining why they were going to the digital world.

"urgh..." Yoshi sighed. She was going to have to explain this in a very basic way. "We go digital world so we find way to take you home. Is that better?"

"Yes!" Goku leaped in joy as he clearly understood the statement. Everyone was busy sleeping, the only exceptions being Whis, Vegeta, Goku and Yoshi. Goten and Trunks were sleeping together in a bed, a bit too close for Vegeta's liking but he ignored it. Keenan was finally getting a long overdue sleep with Ruka. Beerus, known for his bad sleeping postures, was sleeping in a copy of his own bed that Whis created. The ones that were wake were resting on the balcony available with the door wide open, since the room temperature became really high due to all the infighting that occurred. It was a miracle that nothing broke in the room since the warriors had powers capable to take out entire universes. Yoshi looked to Keenan peacefully sleeping next to Ruka, previous thoughts still running in her mind.

"I think I'll head in. I'll go into my resting state." Whis says as he makes his way inside, leaving Yoshi, Vegeta and Goku. Yoshi just stared into the city lights, a feeling of regret rising over her head.

'All these years passed, and I never visited him once. Marcus would flip out if he found out about this.'

/

Meanwhile, in the Infinite Ice Ridge...

"Lets charge in first, you said. I'm smarter than you, you said." Marcus murmured to Gaomon in a rather mocking tone. The three were tied up by a darkened aura, which had no effect to any of their struggles to break free.

"Well well well..." A deep growly voice was heard from the shadows...

"What do we have here?"


End file.
